More Than Just Friends
by acciomemories
Summary: A collection of Remus/Sirius poems (consisting of fluff and angst). All of these are dedicated to the lovely A Sirius Crush On Moony (love you, darling :D).
1. Remember

**A/N: Woo, my first poem! I hope you enjoy. :D Also, in my mind this is about Sirius and Remus, but it doesn't have to be about them, that's just the characters I thought of while writing this. :D**

**Dedicated to A Sirius Crush On Moony, who completed my challenge in just one day. I told her I'd write a story for her, and decided I'd write a collection of Wolfstar poems. **

* * *

a.b.u.s.e

as you grow up, you never

**remember **

what they've _done_ to you

they always a/s/k you

"what happened?"

"where's that _bruise_ from?"

you have to tell them

you don't **remember**

a.b.u.s.e

you finally **remember**

stepping into that old house

the _memories _flood back

they s.l.a.p you in the face

with the pain they bring

a.b.u.s.e

you visibly _flinch_

because you **remember**

a punch here

a kick _there_

when he watches you with

_concern_ in his eyes

you have to wonder

does he c.a.r.e?

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Written for:  
****The Becoming a Wizard Challenge - Year 1 (Event: Being left on the Doorstep)  
****Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Flourish and Blotts)  
The If You Dare Challenge (897. Demons of The Past)  
****Represent That Character! Challenge  
****One Million Added Words Competition  
****As Strong As We Are United Competition (team oneee! :D)  
****Procrastinators United Competition  
****Challenge: 100 Prompts over on The Poetry Craze forum (100. never)**


	2. chase the nightmares away

**A/N: Another Remus/Sirius poem. Kind of a fluffy angst. :P **

**Dedicated to A Sirius Crush On Moony, as always, because she is amazing. :'D**

* * *

you can _hear_ him,

and you don't know

how the others **can't**

(how can they not hear him

tossing and t.u.r.n.i.n.g)

he never _cries out_

because he's **strong**

you always have

admired that about him

you get up and _stumble_

over to his bed

"**remus"** you murmur

he flinches in his sleep

and your heart h.u.r.t.s for him

you do the _only _thing that

comes to your mind

you crawl into the bed

**with him**

you pull him into your _arms_

and m.i.r.a.c.u.l.o.u.s.l.y

the _nightmares_ stop

he **surrenders** (in your arms)

and allows you to

chase the nightmares away

* * *

**Word Count: 99**

**Written for:  
****The Becoming a Wizard Challenge - Year 1 (Event: At Number 4 Privet Drive)  
The If You Dare Challenge (650. Broken Heart)  
****Represent That Character! Challenge  
****One Million Added Words Competition  
****As Strong As We Are United Competition (team one! :D)  
****Procrastinators United Competition  
****Challenge: 100 Prompts over on The Poetry Craze forum (76. admire)**


	3. to the moon and back

**A/N: For the amazing Hannah (I finally learned her name. :P). Love you, darling! :'D**

* * *

he'd always tell you

the _same_ thing

and you began to wonder

why you c.o.n.t.i.n.u.e.d to ask.

you just had to _know_

what it was that

**hurt** him, though

(what kind of a friend

would you be if you

let him continue

to gain scars,

to _drown in the pain_)

you watched him

finally b.r.e.a.k

you **listened** as

he told his story

you _understood_,

f

i

n

a

l

l

y

and you **wished**

you could un-hear

e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g

not because you were

_disgusted_ or even scared

but because you hated that

his life, his _childhood_

was **ruined**

and you couldn't even do

anything to help him

his life was changed

(and not for the better, for

"_the greater good_"

oh, no, **no**)

his life _ended_ the day

he was b.i.t.t.e.n,

but somehow (_somehow_)

he had to learn to live again

and that broke

your **heart**

he was _alone_ for so long

that he didn't think anyone could

accept him, **care** about him.

well, you would be damned if

you didn't at least _try_

to convince him

that you l.o.v.e.d him

(**to the moon and back**)

* * *

**Word Count: 186**

**Written for:  
The If You Dare Challenge (764. It's The Past, Let's Not Talk About It)  
****Represent That Character! Challenge  
****One Million Added Words Competition  
****As Strong As We Are United Competition (team one! :D)  
****Procrastinators United Competition  
****Challenge: 100 Prompts over on The Poetry Craze forum (21. wonder)**


	4. of loneliness and togetherness

**A/N: Dedicated to Hannah, my fellow Wolfstar shipper, whom I love to fangirl and 'asdfghjkl' with. ;)**

* * *

he never was sure

when it was _morning_,

when it was night.

he slept occasionally

but found that sleeping

only brought **nightmares**

(oh, the things he saw

while asleep in

his Azkaban cell)

he _remembered_ seeing

remus **dead**,

remus a.l.o.n.e on the full moon

(suffering by himself,

as no one was there to

_help_ him)

he felt how remus

must be feeling-

_the hate and the rage_,

the bitterness and the sorrow,

the feeling of **helplessness**,

of wanting to d.i.e.

when he awoke in the morning

he found himself

missing remus more and m.o.r.e

and decided-

_i'm coming, remus_...

* * *

he couldn't sleep much

in the days, _years_ following

sirius' **betrayal**

he didn't even feel the need to l.i.v.e,

why should he want to sleep?

especially when all he saw was

sirius, _sirius_,

s

i

r

i

u

s

he saw (but could never quite reach) the one person

he wanted to _see_, hear, **touch** above all others

(he didn't really want to see

the bastard that killed them, did he?)

he and sirius were

so far away, though,

separated by d.e.a.t.h,

by _good and evil_,

by home and prison,

by **darkness** and light that

remus didn't think he'd

_ever_ see sirius again.

* * *

when they were r.e.u.n.i.t.e.d

(_together_ at last)

there were

hugs and _kisses_ and **cuddles**

exchanged.

t.e.a.r.s were shed,

but for the first time in

what seemed like forever

they were t.e.a.r.s of **joy**

and not of pain

* * *

**Word Count: 239**

**Written for:****  
The If You Dare Challenge (752. Nightmares)  
****Represent That Character! Challenge  
****One Million Added Words Competition  
****As Strong As We Are United Competition (team one! :D)  
****Procrastinators United Competition  
****Challenge: 100 Prompts over on The Poetry Craze forum (93. night)**


End file.
